witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Witcher storyline
"In the end, the Grand Master reveals that he did everything to try and save humainty from the Great White Cataclysm (can't remember the real name)." :Was the name used in the game Tedd Deireadh? Ausir 21:06, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :: I think that name was used a few times when the elves (Yaevinn and others) spoke to Geralt, but most used the term Great White Frost IIRC... I'd have to play again to be sure, so maybe someone else who's playing right now can pay attention and tell us for sure... --Jean seb 22:10, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Two versions Now the page has two summaries of the storyline - could someone merge them? (I won't because I haven't played the game yet). Ausir 00:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do. It's a lot of text to sift through though, I can't guarantee I'll have time this week. --Jean seb 03:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Moved the second version here. To be merged with the existing one. Full Storyline (detailed) Needs to be merged with the storyline summary below ACT I Geralt finds himself on a carriage guided by 2 witchers, who lead him to one of the witcher's residences, Kaer Morhen. Geralt has lost his memory and doesn't recognize his 5 companions Triss, Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert and Leo. Soon afterwards the residence is beeing invaded for an unknown reason by bandits and assassins who all carry the sign of a salamandra. They are led by a serial killer named "Professor" and a powerful sorcerer named Azar Javed. While the witchers are fighting them back, the two salamandra leaders steal the precious secrets and mutagens from the witcher's laboratory. Leo dies in an attempt to stop the Professor. Both salamdra leaders escape through a short portal. After Leo's burial the remaining witchers decide to split up. Geralt heads south. The scene progresses in time and switches to a boy called "Alvin", who tries to escape from monsters. Geralt saves him and hands him to Shani, an old friend. Alvin experiences a vision, which proclaims eternal doom. Soon people were convinced that Alvin possesses inborn magical abilities. However Geralt needs to enter Vizima to find answers about the salamandra but first he needs to gain the trust of the local village's church to get a permission to enter Vizima city. Therefore the witcher slays the beast that terrorizes the village. He finds out that the reason why the beast has always been attracted by the village are the numerous sins of its inhabitants, including the church. ACT II The witcher manages to enter Vizima city but he's being confronted by the city's sentinels, who accuse him of murder. He ends up in jail, where he sees the Professor being released from his cell. Geralt gets the offer to regain his freedom by killing a monster in the sewers. Geralt agrees and enters the sewer. There he meets a knight named "Siegfried" who offers his assistance. After the monster has been defeated both of them were attacked by salamandra bandits right before they leave the sewers. Geralt now seeks answers and teams up with a man in a coat, who is known to be a good detective. Together they try to find those who are responsible for the salamandra. During their investigations Geralt notices that his medallion suddenly starts to vibrate in the company of the detective. Their investigation lead them to a sorcerer's tower in the swamps of Vizima. As Geralt breaks the seal of the closed tower to lure the person responsible, the detective reveals that he actually is Azar Javed, who attacked Kaer Morhen. He explains that he killed the detective to make use of Geralt and to let him break the tower's seal so Azar could steal it's treasure. A mighty volume, which contents are unknown to Geralt at that time. A battle between Geralt and Azar Javed in company with the Professor breaks out. Geralt is being poisoned through a gas bomb thrown by the Professor. As the witcher lies unconcious on the ground, both salamandra leaders escape through a portal once again. ACT III Geralt awakes in Triss' chamber located in the re-opened trade quarter of Vizima city. On a banquet in a nearby tavern where he meets the bard Dandelion and the princess Adda again, from whom Geralt lifted a curse 5 years ago, that had turned her into a biest, a Striga. The witcher figures out that she still has animalistic habits even as a human. Geralt is being informed that salamandra bandits kidnapped the young boy Alvin. The hero eliminates the kidnappers and saves Alvin once more. Afterwards Geralt is soon given the hint that one of the sentinels located one of the hideouts of the salamandra. While roaming the streets of Vizima's trade quarter Geralt identifies the pretended sentinel by a code phrase. At the same evening they gather at the sewer to gain access to a separated disctrict of the trade quarter, where the salamandra hideout is assumed. Indeed Geralt finds salamandra bandits in one of the abandoned houses. He discovers a mirror, which served as a communication window for the salamandra. Then he notices a teleportation rune on the table. The witcher picks it up and heads for Triss hoping that she can activate the rune again. After a day of recovery Geralt enters the portal reestablished by Triss to fight the salamandra leaders. He encounters Azar Javed who without many world flees through another portal. Therefore the Professor is willing to fight till death. Geralt finishes him and escapes from the salamandra outpost. At the exit princess Adda and a couple of archers await the witcher. Adda reveals that she worked hand in hand with the salamandra. She gives the order to shoot Geralt but Triss ports him away just in time. ACT IV The portal leads Geralt to a rural landscape at the southern parts of Temeria. There he finds the missing witcher Berengar, who turns out being unkind and antipathetic to all sorts of witchers. Geralt heads for the nearby village where he finds Alvin. The boy explains that he and Triss have been attacked by salamandra while Geralt took out the Professor. Alvin has tought of a beautiful place and has suddenly ended up right in this village. Geralt then figures out that Triss has ported him to the same village to protect Alvin, whose visions have become more and more regularly. Geralt hands him a "Dimeritan Amulet", that should help him to restrain his visions. On an isle close to the village's coast the witcher meets the "Lady of the Lake", a goddess who predicts him a destined fate. Berengar appears and reveals that he worked together with the salamandra. Both witchers draw their swords. The fight ends as Geralt kills Berengar and takes the medallion and the diary from Berengar's corpse. The diary unveils that Berengar's real intentions have been to kill Azar Javed. As Geralt leaves the isle, he noticed sentinels of Vizima. Geralt is told that elves and dwarves, called Scoi'atel, have taken the villagers as hostages, including Alvin. The witcher confronts the elven leader and demands to let Alvin go. The elven leader gives in and hands Alvin over. Suddenly the sentinels of Vizima appear and charge the hostage-takers. Alvin panics and ports himself away. Presuming the worst Geralt enters a boat and heads for Vizima city to finish the business with the salamandra. ::(In reference to the notes I made about finding remnants of a missing quest or two on Talk:The Heat of the Day.) This has gone way beyond discussion on just this quest now, sorry. If you want to move it to general Chapter IV talk, I'd sure understand. As for how to work some or all of this into the articles, awww, thanks very much for that selfless offer ;) but I'm nowhere near ready to even approach sorting this out in a clear fashion. Licensed Luny 16:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ACT V The king has returned to the city. However big parts of Vizima has been set on fire by elvish and dwarvish resistance groups. In the castle the king tells Geralt that his daughter Adda turned into a Striga again. He asks the witcher to lift the curse once more. Geralt then talks to Triss and explains what has happened to Alvin. Triss states that she has no clue where Alvin could be right now. She says that he could even have travelled in time. After pushing back the Scoi'atel resistance group Geralt enters the swamps of Vizima. There he's being attacked by hordes of monsters, but the Grand Master "Jaques" arrives just in time to drive them back. While doing so he proves the rumours that Jaques is one of the greatest sorcerers to be true. Geralt states that he now is in Jaques dept but the Grand Master refuses and claims that he just repaid his own dept to Geralt. Afterwards the witcher tracks down the princess striga in a grave and lifts her curse, the same way he did 5 years ago. Having finished the job, the witcher crosses the swamps to the old manor. He encounters count 'De Vett where he finds out that 'De Vett was the one who turned the princess into a Striga again. Knowing that 'De Vett works for the salamandra Geralt strikes him down. In the old manor Geralt faces hostile mutants for the first time. He finds Azar Javed and understands that the salamandra stole the witchers secrets and mutagens to create an army of mutants. The reason is however still unknown to him. Geralt hunts Azar Javed through the dungeons below the manor and manages to kill him. In a mirror he sees the Grand Master and realizes that Jaques is actually the one behind the salamandra. The witcher leaves the caverns and is now on the way to the Grand Master's residence in the temple square of Vizima. Epilogue After a short briefing with the king, where Geralt explains the situation, he fights his way through the mutants that now roam the temple square. Geralt finally reaches the Grand Master's quarter and encounters him in a peaceful environment. Laughing children are surrounding the Grand Master. Geralt however is determined to put an end to Jaques propositions. The Grand Master's explains his intentions in detail. Due to his inborn magical talents, he claims to see the future, in which an inevitable ice age will occur and humanity is going to die or become monsters. The mutants Jaques intents to create will be the only ones who are able to stop those monsters. But to make this happen all humans have to submit to Jaques and accept him as the new leader of the world. Geralt refuses that thought and challanges the Grand Master. Jaques manifests his vision and turns the environment to the image of his future. Geralt fights his way through the vision of Vizima which is completely covered in ice. With the strength of Geralts mind he is able to summon his friends into the vision, who are now helping Geralt slaying the monsters Jaques has created in his vision. As Geralt reaches the Grand Master he has to face him alone. Jaques still tries to persuade Geralt, but the witcher answers by drawing his sword and defeating Jaques in battle. Geralt puts an end to Jaques life, which causes the vision to collapse. He is now back in Vizima's temple quarter, where he examines the corpse of Jaques. He retrieves the stolen witcher secrets but, more surprisingly, he also finds a "Dimeritan Amulet" on Jaques corpse. The witcher tries not to think about it and closes this chapter of his life. Geralt's business is done and all conspiracies have been unveiled. He collects the reward from the king and walks towards the castle's gates. Suddenly an assassin appears and tries to take the kings life. Geralt manages to strike him dead just in time. The witcher takes a deep breath and uncovers the assassins mask. He instantly turns speechless and realizes that the one he killed was not an assassin but a witcher... THE END